You Better Ask Mione
by dragongirl2101
Summary: Charlie cant come to retreave Norbert from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but Bill is more then willing to help. OOC (out of context) it kind of follows the story but not quite. Bill/Mione. three-shot. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

'_**Ello everyone! This story is a real story based off of my grandparents (Robert 'Bob' Logan 1937-2003 and Marjorie 'Louise' Fairs Logan 1942-now). This story is written on me Late **__**Uncle Billy's birthday 12-19-12 but probable not goin to be posted for a while. Hope you all had a Happy Quanza, Christmas, or Hanukkah and a Merry New Year! **_**This story is MAYJORLY OUT OF CONTEX/DIALOG OF HARRY POTTER!**_** I **__**DO NOT OWN**__** ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER **__**CHARACTERS!**_ _Although I take full credit of Jack, Ricky, Royce, Haunz, and Adjo._

**You better ask Mione**

**1/3~Hagrid's smuggled dragon egg**

Since Hermione Granger's birthday was September 19th 1979, she was the same age as most second years, but only because her birthday was twenty days too late. She had quite a maturity level far beyond her years, so she was looked upon as a very responsible, stick by the rules, type of girl. But if most saw her actions tonight they would look upon them as immature and idiotic.

On this dark windy night three young, maybe not so innocent Gryffindors, made their way back up to the castle from visiting the groundskeeper. Hagrid had obtained the dragon egg from some strange man in a bar, a free dragon egg from a stranger, and it had finally hatched early-on in the evening. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the castle from Hagrid's with a Dragon in tow -After a very lengthy lecture from Hermione on how a fire breathing creature cannot live in a wooden hut-. Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon, floated silently and harmlessly behind the trio since Hermione had the brilliance to preform "Petrificus Totalus" -Full Body Binding Curse- and an illusion charm to cover up the smoke. Without her quick thinking they were certainly bound to be found illegally having the magical creature in the School.

"Hagrid always did want a Dragon, told me so the first time I met him" Harry let his shoulders shrug down in disappointment for the half giant.

"But it's against Wizarding laws" Ron said

"Dragon breeding has been outlawed since the Warlocks' Convention of 1703" Hermione recited as if she had the book at hand.

"Right ... what Hermione said. Anyway it's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping fully grown dragons in the back garden - It's not like you can tame a dragon that's for sure. You should see some of the burns Charlie's got, off the wild ones in Romania"

As they ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room Ron ran ahead effectively opening up the portrait door with the password. Trying to not look as paranoid as they felt Harry and Hermione opted for sitting on the couch as Ron retrieved a piece of parchment, a peacock feather quill and a pot of ink from the storage room.

"It's for an owl to Charlie to see if he can come and get Norbert" He answered Harry and Hermione's unasked question as he, two sat on the maroon sofa.

*v* Letter to Charlie Weasley *v*

Char,

Hi, how are you holding up? I hope you're fine and not in the reserve's Hospital wing because we (Harry, Hermione and I) need your help. Hagrid's won a baby dragon from a man in a pub, and we need to get rid of it. He's called Norbert, and he's a Norwegian Ridgeback. Anyway, Hagrid is very attached to Norbert so, Norbert's got to go. The sooner the better in our opinion. Hagrid's getting all maternal - you should hear him 'Oh, bless him; he already knows who his mummy is!' The man is emotionally insane Charlie!

Ron

P.S. Hermione has practically re-written this letter due to spelling and grammar errors.

*^* End of Letter *^*

Rolling the parchment up into a scroll Ron went over to the window as Harry called for Hedwig, knowing she would be the quicker and more responsible of the flightier owls Hogwarts had to offer.

"He's tucked away for now" Hermione pointed to the magical creature in speaking who apparently was laying on a chair -still under the illusion charm.

"Better make sure nobody wakes up and decides they want to sit in front of the fire" Ron dryly remarked.

"I just hope Charlie can come, and soon" It was only 6 in the evening but Hermione still trotted off up to her dormitory.

*v* 4 hours later *v*

Tappity, tap, tap.

"Hedwig" Harry exclaimed with a beaming smile in place as he rushed over to open the window. Hedwig flew inside and sat on the sofa back for Ron to untie the scroll for her ankle and for Harry to feed her owl treats.

*v* Letter from Charlie Weasley *v*

Ikkle Ronnikins,

How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here, I have contacted Bill and a few of my friends that are coming over for a visit and I think it is best for them to retrieve the Dragon and bring him over. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at around thirty after ten, this fine evening? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.

Love the most Handsome of all the Weasley men,

Charlie

"But that's in less than 15 minutes" Ron half shouted in response.

"Then we best be on our way out then" Hermione came down the spiral staircase after hearing the letter been read out aloud. Harry quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak and made it half way to the portrait door with Ron not too far off his heels.

"Um, boys. You forgetting something" At the blank faces she took as their only reply she walked over to the chair rolling her eyes.

"Norbert, perhaps?"

"Right" The two forgetful boys said in unison.

If you could strain your ear enough you might possibly of heard a faint 'Boys' as Hermione brought the one thing they needed with them. Norbert.

"Bill!" Ron bellowed as six flying men came through the opened double windows.

"Bill, how are you? Why haven't you been home? Have you been eating well? Mum's in a right state without you and Charlie there"

"Whoa there Ronnikins slow down and take a breather, your starting to sound like Mum" Bill chuckled lightly at his younger Brother.

The two groups of different ages and sizes gathered around slightly awkwardly as the two brothers continued their little catch up moment.

"* Clears throat nosily*"

"William my dear boy, where ever have your manners gone? Ya mum would be having a right fit if she knew you hadn't yet introduced us, and trust me we know, We've all met her, real spit fire that one" A tall man, not older than 30 chuckled as his dark chocolate brown coloured bangs covered his electric blue eyes.

"Sorry mate! Well first off here is Royce, Jack, Hanz, Ricky and this blighter here is, Adjo but the D is silent" Bill smirked cheekily as he introduced the lads in order they were lined up.

"It means treasure in Arabic" Adjo straightened his back trying to look all regal at Hermione's knowledge.

"Aye and he bloody thinks he's one too" The male's name is Ricky. His dry reply, with a smirk set in place. He was the tallest of the 6 lads with a blond mop of hair atop of his head, freckles that kissed his cheeks and bridged over his nose, he reminded Hermione of the Weasley twins with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Not only beautiful but a smart chick as well. Um, Bill you dote. You haven't finished with the introductions" US of A born wizard, Jack, was the shortest, and youngest of the group. He smiled at Hermione as his sandy hair fell, half covering his hazel eyes.

"Dear Merlin, is it yell at a ginger day? And if so be it why wasn't I informed?"

"Bill!" the five other men chastised rather loudly"

"Alright, alright keep your knickers on Ladies" Bill looked at who was in front of him and frowned slightly.

"Well. I only know Ron" Bill scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" Harry extended his hand to Bill and the lad's in greeting. Bill smiled at Harry as he shook his hand but his eyes darted to the young girl with whiskey coloured curls.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Bill asked as advanced on Hermione with a wink.

"Hermione ... Hermione Granger" Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she stumbled on her own words.

"Ah, M'lady Hermione it is of the utmost pleasure to meet you. Bill Weasley at your beck and call" His gaze never wavered from hers, as he ever so gently scooped up her hand and brushed his soft lips over the back of her hand.

"And the pleasure is all mine" He winked playfully at her once more before allowing her hand to fall back to her side.

Hanz gave off a low chuckle as he came up behind Harry and Ron and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"*whistle* ahn tat mates, is how ta King does et. Ya 'ight wanna beh takan em notes" Hanz, you could tell was Romanian with his jet black hair, slightly tanned skin without a freckle in sight, dark eyes and of course don't forget the accent.

"Well, where is the wee devil at?" The eldest of the group, Royce asked. Royce like the rest of his companions was tall. Yet he with light brown hair and jade eyes.

"Here we are" Hermione bent down and cast a quick 'Deletrius' effectively taking off the disillusion charm she had set earlier.

"Well we best be off then it is a long ride home for this little one"  
"Thanks Bill" Bill smiled slightly at the sincere look on his younger brothers face. He wasn't as close to Ron as per say, Charlie but he still wanted to help his youngest brother as much as he could or Ron would allow.  
"No problem little Brother. Tell mum I will floo home soon, it might stop her nagging ... or maybe not" They shared a short brotherly hug.  
Charlie's friends were a cheery lot, they showed Harry and Ron the harness they'd rigged up to four of their brooms so they could suspend Norbert between them. They helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then they exchanged their goodbyes and farewell's.

"It was nice to meet all of you" Harry and Ron walked up and shook all of their hands.  
"And to you lads" Royce mounted his broom and flew out of the window since he had been appointed the front leader.  
"It was nice to meet you, Hermione" With a start she turned around to see Bill smiling down at her.  
"It was great to meet you too Bill, I hope our paths may cross again"  
"I'll make sure of it" and with that, he again, lifted her hand to his lips and allowed his feather-soft lips to linger longer than normal. "Until then my fair Lady" He walked away, mounted his broom and quickly caught up with the rest of the group and the illegal dragon, Norbert.

Sighing she fell in line with Harry and Ron wondering if Bill would keep to his word and see her or if he would forget all about it and they would accidentally meet a family gathering in years to come.

**This is only ONE ****out of ****THREE! I do love reviews…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: the 'You better Ask Mione' three piece. **

**Heads up: **

___I know they see each other in the goblet __of__ fire because of the world cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament when Bill went with Mrs. Weasley for the last challenge and so on and so forth. _

___Bill has NO Romantic relationship with Fleur! They are Acquaintances and co-workers! _

___Sirius does not die because I really wanted him in this part because I knew he would make it all the more fun._

___This Part of the story is set for __before__: The Half-blood prince. _

___Hermione's house is not look like it does in the movies or book in my story._

**Disclaimer: **_D__on't own Harry Potter Rights, __I don't own the names Kili (Kini) or Fi__li__, __nor do I technically own Jack or Dorothy because they are me great grandparents, but I think I can claim Eris._

**HUGE THANKS to by BETA: **** u/3741979/Vampire-Searcher****-**_**Becz **__**you rock n_n**_

**You better ask Mione**

**2/3- Out the Window**

"Are you sure this is the place? ... It feels so odd. The smallest of the group commented as he looked at the large front garden from behind of the garden fence.

"This is the place, I smell her" The Oldest of the group smirked as he opened up the garden gate and made his way to the door, the others trailing behind.

*knock knock*

"Hmmmm Hm Hm Hmmmm mm" Mrs Granger hummed quietly to herself at the kitchen worktop as she rolled out the pastry for the rhubarb pie.

*knock Knock* The quiet but noticeable rasp of knuckles on the doors wood brought her out of her pleasant musings. Wiping her hands, she made her way to the front door of her quaint, terraced bricked home.

Opening the door Dorothy Granger took in the Seven Gentlemen that stood before her.

"Um, may I help you gentlemen?"

"This is the Granger residence ... Isn't it?" One of the seven –Whom seemed to be the eldest of the group but yet still quite fit looking in Dorothy's opinion- that stood in front of her asked.

"Yes, bu-" Dorothy was cut off by her only Daughter abruptly rushing past her.

"Sirius, Remus!" Mrs Granger eyed each of the men who were standing on her family's front doorstep kissing and hugging her daughter in an uncle-like manner.

Hermione eventually untangled herself from the two smiling men that had adopted her as a daughter of sorts, pulled herself back to stand next to her Mother. Mr. Granger or Jack had heard all the commotion from the small living room and came to see what all the noise was. As Remus looked up he caught sight of a man walking down the hall.

"We do not want or need any Kleeneze catalogues, we are not highly religious so please don't try to preach to use, in fact you can forget the next two houses down the street but you could try house's 20-24 they ..."

"Daddy, stop" Hermione placed a comfortably hand on her Father's arm.

"These are Gentlemen I know from the wizarding world, In fact Remus here was my Teacher back in third year and Sirius is Harry's Godfather, you remember Harry right Daddy?" Jack's poster relaxed visibly as a wry smile graced his features.

"Why didn't you say sooner Hermione, Come in come in." Jack ushered everybody into the living room as Dorothy busied herself with making tea.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you of course but Hogwarts doesn't start for another three and a half weeks"

Hermione watched the seven men look at each other and at different points around the room, well anywhere but at her in fact. George, Bill, and Sirius were sandwiched between each other on the sofa, Remus sat in a teal-floral chair passed down from Dorothy's mother.

"So what are you all doing here? Hogwarts doesn't start for another three and a half weeks." Hermione's eager voice sounded as she was sandwiched in between George and Sirius on the green fabric couch, Fred, Remus and Dorothy were sat on the love sofa with Ricky leaning against the door frame, Remus stood from the chair as he nodded at his Cub to explain. Bill, standing near the fireplace, cleared his throat loudly but unnecessary for everyone to hear him.

"We're here to pick you up, Hermione. See w-" Bill paused as he twisted the small piece of metal around, his fang toothed earring sat between his thumb, pointer, and middle fingers. In fact, he didn't know quite how to word the news, how to come out with it.

A loud tumble came from the hallway and as he turned his head he just caught sight of, a young girl, probably only a year Hermione's junior if that, came hopping funnily into the room on one untied, converse-clad foot, the other converse in one hand. Of course the inevitable happened as she tumbled -not so gracefully mined- into a snickering Ricky before she fell flat on her bottom.

"Ya, a'right there, lass?" Ricky leaned over to help her up, but she waved him off as she pulled her legs closer to fix her shoes correctly onto her feet.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, um… I'm sorry. I don't have any idea who you are." As Eris stumbled through her sentence, she smiled meekly at the muscular Blond not noticing the rest of the room.

"Ricky" The Irish man smiled and again extended his hand for the petite Blond to take which this time she took and pulled herself up to her full height.

"Nice to meet you Ricky, Your name is an early German name that became common in England (Frederick) and France (Frederic). The meaning is peaceful ruler." The long haired blond blushed, as she rambled, but the much taller blond just flashed her, a toothy smile.

"Here Eris, I'd like you to meet everyone. Well you've now met Ricky, this here is George and Sirius, and on that chair there is Remus, and on the couch with mum is Fred, George's twin and then last is Bill." Hermione pointed to each as the red head, blonde, or brunette in response, waved.

"Bill, Aye." The blonde said slyly, a mischief expression masking her face as she smirked at Hermione with added eye brow wiggling.

All the men in the room exchanged odd looks as they didn't quite understand what the two young ladies in the room where currently saying with their eyes, and odd facial expressions.

Something caught George's eye.

"Oi, Freddie! Check the Blondie's shirt!" George laughed as he re-read the text.

Everyone stopped to look at the youngest occupants' shirt:

Save a Broom; Ride a Beater.

The blonde blushed, and fiddled with a Brown string that hung from her tank-top that was hidden under her navy blue hoodie-like shirt.

Looking down she looked at what she adorned for the day:

-Favourite Brown tank top under her sweatshirt like blue shirt. Check.

-Dark Blue, worn, boot cut jeans that had a few tears here and there form when she would trip over something; Accompanied by a thick brown braided belt. Check and Check.

-Jewellery: a small dragon necklace, and a bronze, rap around, dragon ring. Check, check.

-Then her shoes. Jeez did she feel comfortable.

"Where in Merlin's beard did you get that?" Sirius asked the young one as she blushed, from all the attention thrown her way.

"Um, Mione got it for me, a couple of years ago… I really find the game of Quidditich fascinating, the way a player moves and the skill each position requires. It must be cool, to fly.-Oh! I didn't see the time! Sorry everyone I got to be off, Kini (Kin-nee) and Fili (Phil-ee) are goin to have my head and hide, Bye!"

"Don't forget to be back before 6! You're not missing our Weekly dance night! Again…" With a nod toward her mum, Eris bolted out the door.

"Who are Kini and Fili?" the always curious Bill asked.

"Hawkin and Philip Lingington are Eris' two best friends, their twins, look the same, talk the same, but are two very separate blokes. -So gents, are you goin to be joining us this evening? You're more than welcome to stay for the night or however long you need" Jack Granger is a kind soul, with a kick back style. He loved people in his home.

"Thank you Jack, but that won't be necessary. You see we have to leave, important matters and such. We wouldn't want to be a hassle anyways." Remus explained, aloofly.

"Oh, don't be silly Hermione hasn't even packed yet, and a hassle my Grandpoppy's right sock! Besides Eris would have head and hide if she was dragged out tonight and Hermione wasn't dragged along likewise." Dorothy's words were final. A stare down was given to each man, younger or older, finalizing the event, with challenging eyes.

"Alright lads, looks as if where staying the night."

"Thanks for noting the obvious, Sirius"

"It's my pleasure, laddie" Sirius smirked cheekily at the blond.

"So what is this I hear about dancing?"

"Now you've done it Charlie, now you've done it!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated as she looked towards her mother's excited face ready for the on-going family tradition.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So…how do I look?" Hermione gave a spin to show off her dress -Hermione and Eris had found in one of their grandmother's old school day trunks in the loft- now she spun, to show it off to her little sister.  
"Marvellous! How 'bout me" copying her sister, Eris gave a twirl.  
"Magnificent!" yanking her hair back in a loose bun, Hermione groaned.  
"Grrr! This hair! I might as well hack all the darn stuff off!" Chuckling Eris approached her sister.  
"Now, now. Don't get your knickers in a twist, girl. Let's not getting out scissor-happy-hands, in front of our brain, shall we."  
"Puny. Ever the smart mouth, aren't we Eris?" Hermione rolled her eyes but still kept her eyes on her baby sister.  
"Always. It's part of the charm" as Eris sent her sister a sassy wink through the mirror, a knock was heard from the door.  
"Girls, you ready?"  
"Yeah, Pops. Just finishing Mione's Maine" throwing the reply over her shoulder, Eris Stuck the last pin into her sister's now pristine hairdo.

Everyone was ready, dressed to the nines. The Weekly Dance the Grangers attended was a tradition. Mr. Granger's parents had started when they had taken him to one as a kid, and now he took his family to the old time club.  
The Club: Jazz Angles, was an old-time club ran by Kipp Morrison, an old timer from the states. He and His wife, Nancy, were jazz lovers, who wanted to dip England into their American culture. Eris worked there from time to time as a busser, when she wasn't at school.  
The Grangers –now magically stretched, to fit everybody- car slowed down against the curb in front of the club, coming to a stop. Hopping out, Eris led the group into the club.  
Entering, Nancy Morrison greeted the large group with a large smile and hugs to all. And I do mean all, she hugged every last one of the new comers. Pointing to her husband who was bar tending, she asked Eris if she'd help bus for a while since their Busser for the night, Claiton, was running late.  
With a happy nod, Eris bounced over to the bar area, entering behind, she grabbed a stained apron, tying it around her neck and waist, and began to buss with ease.  
"Ever the hard worker, she is." Mrs. Moore smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Granger.  
"Ok, everybody, let's go do what we came here to do. Dance!" Sirius smiled as he grabbed the hand of a, shocked, petite, raven haired lass that sat with a few other women near the entrance, leading her to the dance floor.

By the end of the night Hermione had at least danced once with six out of the seven guys that came with her and her family, she danced with her father many more times than she expected as Seven wizards twirled her mum around the floor, well at least Five of the Seven, Fred and George's 'dance' was more along the lines of throwing her mother around the dance floor as onlookers laughed. She danced once with Claiton, as he and Eris swapped for his brake. She had to admit, he was a creepy bloke. He was. how do you put it? Touché. And then Bill, the Seventh of the Seven wizards, her current dancing partner- who had complemented her on numerous occasions of her exquisite beauty-held her captive for around four different dances, and nine different songs; as she was hopping that she wasn't moving for a while, or till the end of the event. She wasn't picky.

Likewise, her sister danced with all the older wizards, smiling and laughing with each, she danced with Ricky for four songs and was going to continue dancing, till Claiton swoops right in and asked to cut in, yet when Ricky said no, Claiton being the type of guy never to take no as an answer. Grabbing Eris' hand and basically forced her to dance with him. Eris, never to take a fight lying down without out a laugh, stepped on his toes thirteen times, kicked his shines around four, and let's not forgets the nice slap in the face he received when he tried to twirl her. In conclusion, The Granger family and Guests had a grand ol' time, and Claiton had manage to crawl away with only a puffy eye and slight limp.

"Well, mates I don't know about yawl but I'm whacked" The Dragon keeper dramatically fell the floor and hugged a pillow  
"Charlie I do believe you spent way too much time with Kipp this evening, your starting to talk like him" Receiving a well-aimed pillow to the face, Ricky stopped laughing.  
"G' night Charlie, sleep well."  
"Thank you. Remus." Charlie nodded at his older friend as he snuggled deeper into the homemade quilt that Mrs. Granger's Grandmother had made, and she had given to the men to use for the night.  
Grabbing their own sleeping equipment, the rest of the brood found themselves suitable places amongst the Granger family sitting room. After they were nice and snuggly they laughed, swapped stories of the night, or as others would call it engaged in manly-gossip, and were mercilessly teased for dancing with certain young woman and keeping her hostage for the last three to two hours of the events –resulting in a nice blush covering the cheeks of the eldest Weasley son-, laughed and poked about blonds and big headed bussers and stealing…  
"The mick had the bloody guts to just take her away, not even ask the lass if she wanted to! Aye, what has 'ta world come to if a lad can't even dance with a lass of own free will!" the Irishman whined to his friends who returned his looks of self-pity, with mischievous grins, and smirks of all kinds.  
"What?"  
"Kiki, you're almost as heels over head as Bill, Mate. Just as blind though, and obtuse" Sirius chuckled as he used the nickname he had so wittily created.  
"Yeah, yeah, 'ight"  
"night" was the response he received was a jumbled one with covers wrestling and body's moving, along with boards and pillows moving under body's, and then. Silence.

~~~~~~~  
Hermione Granger woke up after a dream about, a young woman singing to a man about soft kitties and purring. Shaking her head Hermione laughed, till her laugh turned abruptly into a tremulous cough. Grabbing the glass of water by her night stand Hermione gulped the water down in one go, setting the water down, tucking back into her spread, she realized she had the sudden urge to use the loo. Damn her weak bladder,

Clambering out of bed, she crept out her door, tiptoed passed both her sister and parents' room's without a sound.  
As Hermione crept into the sitting room, after descending the steps, as she tried to tip-toe around the sleeping lumps of her adopted family splayed out in awkward positions across her living room, blankets thrown off bodies, pillows over heads, feet on pillows, and the sights continues. Hermione laughed lightly to herself, as she ninja-ed around the dead-asleep bodies, Hermione made it to the bathroom. After exiting the loo, she ventured to the kitchen.  
Upon opening the door Hermione found both her parents sitting at their family's small round dining table, drinking coffee.  
"Mum, dad, what are you doing up? It's late why aren't you in bed?"  
"Your father and I had to make a late run to the office for an emergency. Ms. Mavric's dentures somehow got stuck together, and she had trouble breathing." Dorothy explained as she sipped on her small mug of brown liquid, her eyes barely staying open despite the caffeine in her system.  
"The question is what are you doing up? And in that sort of dress! What do you think are doing leaving your room in such clothing! There is a room of young blokes you just travelled through! Any of them could have awoken and seen you!"

During Jack Granger's little lecture, Hermione looked down upon herself, to find she was in fact, in an awful state of undress. She adorned a yellow sports bra under, skimpy purple tank top, with a pair of brown boy-short type underwear. Blushing, she apologetically looked up to meet her father's gaze.  
"I'll just head back to my room then." Hermione turned to leave, but her father's voice stopped her.  
"Oh, I think not, missy. You are certainly not going back out there!"  
"Then how do you suppose I get back to bed? Sleep on the table so the guys can find me in the morning, in this state!"  
"You'll just have to climb."  
"Up the stairs. Brilliant father why didn't I think of that one?" by now Hermione's tone was laced with sarcasm.

"You didn't because that is not what I meant. I meant through the window. Then maybe you'll think twice before leaving your room in such a fashion when we have Gentlemen stay over for the evening."  
Grumbling Hermione slipped out the kitchen window, onto the wrap around porch, stepping over loose and squeaky boards as she rushed down the porch, she made it to the railing she hiked a leg onto the windowsill and found her balance on the railing, grabbing the her mother's rose-trellised wall, pulled herself up, and started to climb. As she got onto the little slanted roof that were in front of Eris and her own windows, She began to slowly crawl across -in fear of falling- Hermione slipped back into her room grumbling to herself at how utterly embarrassed she was, to fall onto her bed, and back into her peaceful dream:  
Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty, Little ball of fur.  
Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty, Purr, Purr, Purr.

(Eris' outfit: /you_better_ask_mione/set?Id=73674638  
Hermione and Eris' outfits: /weekly_dance_night/set?Id=76850430&lid=2407687 )

Definitions:  
1-Mick: a derogatory term for an Irish person. –from Ted Pack  
2-Heels over Head: a pop/rock song by 'Boys like Girls'  
3-Ninja-ed: to move ninja like (pass-tense)

**Oi, readers! Ok im informing everyone now, I'll be goin to Europe on Thursday with a history so I won't be writing, there for I won't be posting for a long time! I have a NEW POLL on my profile and it is OPEN! **

_**Thank you for commenting I do love when people comment **____** :**_

_** .96780**_

_**punkyredhead**_

_**ginny565**_

_**HalfBloodPrincess71**_

_**TsukiyoTenshi  
Smithback**_

_**bookfreak25**_

**CHALLENGE: **_Comment and tell me a random fact about you, just one, and something the average person, if were to look at you or know you, wouldn't be able to figure out. Even if you're reading this chapter two years from now comment and tell me I'd love to know._


End file.
